1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy storing system is configured to be coupled to an energy source, such as a regenerative energy power system, for example, a solar cell, and is configured to store power when power demanded by a load is relatively small and to use the stored power when power demanded by the load is relatively high. The energy storing system is, for example, an energy storage device including a large number of secondary batteries, such as those used in electronic devices, for example, those used in a mobile phone and a notebook computer.
In the energy storing system, a plurality of battery trays, each of which is a unit module including a large number of secondary batteries, may be mounted in a battery rack.
Generally, the energy storing system is grounded by connecting a rack frame and the battery trays to each other via separate ground wires or by fastening the rack frame and the battery trays to each other by using bolts.
However, when the energy storing system is grounded by the separate bolt fastening method, it is difficult to ground the components of the energy storing system due to a complicated configuration.